kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alveus Hive
Lord Alveus Hive is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, only appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as the 4th Seeker of Darkness within the ranks of Chernabog's eldritch army. A powerful demon sorcerer whose true name is lost to the span of time even to himself, Alveus was once a primitive hunter-gatherer from the Amazon Rainforests over 10,000 years ago until he and several other primitives like him were captured by an exploration crew of Kree scientists, who experimented on the hunter with Terrigen Crystals, Illithid-Deep One DNA and Darkness, transforming him into a hideous humanoid squid made up of writhing tentacles and mind-altering pheromones. The result poisoned his mind and heart with hatred, power-lust, and longing, which led him and his fellow prisoners to turn against the Kree and escape back to Midgard, though they were shunned by humanity for what they had become. The newly formed Alveus and his band of Inhumans now needed to find somewhere where they would live in peace, and who better to guide him to a new home than the first true Illithid, the Dweller in the Darkness. The Spawn of Cthulhu guided Alveus' band to the cursed isle of R'lyeh, where due to their power, they became the new overlords of the Deep Ones, in exchange for spreading worship of Chernabog and the Old Ones. For many years afterward, Alveus spread his influence across the globe, attracting the impressionable minds of many more newly formed Inhumans and Mutants to come to R'lyeh to serve his whims. Eventually, his devoted and fanatical preaching to the dark ones attracted the attention of Lord Chernabog himself, who saw fit to reward the Illithid-Inhuman hybrid by granting him powerful dark magic to wield at his disposal in exchange for serving the Dark Lord for all eternity. Through his cunning intellect, his ability to freeze and rearrange the minds of his victims, and his acquired mastery over the black ice that covers the Deep Ones' home island of R'lyeh, Alveus Hive eventually rose through the ranks to become the 4th Seeker, taking orders directly from C'kud'thulhu and his Dweller son. In recent years, Hive's old cult has been revived and re-branded by his treacherous disciple, the Red Skull, with a far more familiar name feared throughout the cosmos...HYDRA. Story Backstory (His backstory from Agents of SHIELD, plus connections to En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse, the Dweller in Darkness, C'kud'thulhu, the Old Ones, and Chernabog/the Seeker of Darkness) The Keyblade Wars (His reign over the Brotherhood of the Spear, as recounted in the backstories told in Agents of SHIELD Season 3, mixed in with elements of the other Brotherhood-related characters and the events of the prologue of X-Men Apocalypse; his involvement in the Keyblade War and the Mutiny of the Lost Masters) In Between X (Chi) and The Journey (His time spent on Maveth, attempting to escape the planet by any means, as well as being responsible for the creation of The Hand; his discovery of Maveth's twin planet Vormir and the fate of his most recent Starscream Red Skull) Encoded Truths (Reprises his role from Agents of SHIELD Season 3 Part 1) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Reprises his role from Agents of SHIELD Season 3 Part 2; the man behind the man to Baron Zemo, Hate-Monger, and Gideon Malick in the Marvel movie-based campaigns; appears as one of the 13 Seekers of Darkness in the World of Nightmarish Existance) Return of the Keyblade (Is revived after his destruction by Emperor Palpatine, and stays out of the events of Agents of SHIELD Season 4-5, preferring instead to manipulate events to allow for the Darkhold to get into Roarke and Mister Sinister's hands, revive Ophelia Sarkissian through the AIDA program, allow for his so-called creators in the Kree to found the Confederacy as a pawn of the Galactic Empire, and give permission for HYDRA to do its own thing since he is through associating with his failure team of servants; participates in the final battle of the Keyblade War, and is slain by Taran) Appearance and Personality Abilities Weapons Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Sea Creatures Category:The Atlantica Sea Magus Coven Category:Magic Users Category:Aquakinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Deep Ones Category:Cryokinesis Users Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Staff Wielders Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Past Characters Category:HYDRA Category:Mutants Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit Members